Deacon Claybourne
Deacon Claybourne is a guitar player and has been head of Rayna Jaymes ' band for over 20 years. He has been a main character since the show premiered. Introduction Deacon Claybourne is a loyal companion to Rayna Jaymes — both onstage and off. The talented musician became Rayna’s band leader, guitar player, songwriter, and romantic partner when the duo paired up 20 years ago. And while things didn’t exactly work out for the two stars in the romance department — Deacon’s inner turmoil runs deep — the pair has successfully carried on a loyal, professional partnership. He had been sober for thirteen years until he found out that Maddie was his biological daughter. He then relapsed and began drinking for a short amount of time, before getting sober again. Now he is married to Rayna Jaymes . History Deacon Claybourne has been Rayna's lead guitar player for over 20 years. Their history is both long and complicated, sharing a past romance together and a present friendship. After their performance at the Grand Ole Opry, he introduces his niece, Scarlett O'Connor to Rayna. Juliette Barnes, a young top country singer attempts to steal him from Rayna for her tour, offering him a lead position in her band and double the money Rayna pays him. Juliette is willing to do everything to get Deacon as her band leader. Deacon tells Rayna. Rayna tells him to do whatever will make him happy, she doesn't want to hold him back. He and Rayna dated when they were younger and he is the biological father of her daughter Maddie. The relationship between Rayna and Deacon has always been complicated. Because of his drinking, Rayna decided to marry Teddy Conrad. However, he and Rayna have always remained close and after the end of her marriage to Teddy and end of her relationships with Liam McGuinnis and Luke Wheeler, they officially became a couple. When he was diagnosed with a tumor due to his excessive drinking, Rayna and her daughters stayed by his side and he proposed to Rayna, which she eventually accepted. They married during Season Four . Songs • Season One BH1.png|Back Home (Pilot)|link=Back Home MB22.png|Matchbox Blues (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=Matchbox Blues SS5.png|Sideshow (Move It on Over)|link=Sideshow PWFJ7.png|Papa Writes to Johnny (Lovesick Blues)|link=Papa Writes to Johnny • Season Two LTG 24.png|A Life That's Good (You're No Angel Yourself)|link=A Life That's Good YTKT27.png|You're The Kind of Trouble (She's Got You)|link=You're The Kind of Trouble PT S10.png|Playin' Tricks (Tomorrow Never Comes)|link=Playin' Tricks KCB 214.png|Keep Coming Back (Too Far Gone)|link=Keep Coming Back LN 215.png|Like New (They Don't Make 'Em Like My Daddy Anymore)|link=Like New Season Three IKHTLYN.jpg|I Know How to Love You Now (That's Me Without You) Season Four FHOO.jpg|From Here On Out (Forever and for Always) Solos (In a Duet): Season One: File:Hayden.Panettiere.Nashville.S01E02_(267).jpg|(Undermine)(With Juliette) (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=Undermine File:Noonew.png|(No One Will Ever Love You) (With Rayna) (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=No One Will Ever Love You File:Theend.jpg|(The End of the Day) (With Rayna) (Why Don’t You Love Me)|link=The End of the Day Season Two: File:Tt.png|This Town' (with Scarlett) (Don't Open That Door) File:LTG 24.png|A Life That's Good' (with Maddie Conrad) (I'm Tired of Pretending) |This Time' (with Rayna) (Just for What I Am) File:IOT.jpg|It's On Tonight' (with Will and Luke) (Your Wild Life's Gonna Get You Down) Season Three: File:TNISY.jpg|The Night is Still Young' (with Pam York) (I Feel Sorry For Me) File:BI.jpg|Breathe In' (with Pam York) (Nobody Said It Was Going to Be Easy) File:The Rivers Between Us.png|The Rivers Between Us (That's the Way Love Goes) (with Rayna) File:Surrender.png|Surrender (Is The Better Part Over) (with Rayna) Season Four: File:HTH.jpg|Hand to Hold (We've Got Nothing But Love to Prove) (with Scarlett) Trivia *Deacon is the uncle of Scarlett O'Connor. *He is the biological father of Maddie Conrad. Gallery Videos Quotes *"You never wanna stay too long at a pity party, you know." (to Juliette) *"I think we hit all of the important spots." (to Stacey) * "Nope." (to everyone) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content